


I Want To Grow Up! (Asriel Dreemurr x Reader)

by mikonopico



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, F/M, Gen, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, asriel dreemur x reader, asriel x reader, lowkey hate quotev, the quizzes are fun tho if you squint past the creepypasta and fnaf ones, this is on my quotev account too lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikonopico/pseuds/mikonopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel Dreemurr had always wanted to grow up and become a powerful monster, but he knew that was a wish that he'd have to wait and be patient for. But never did he want to desperately grow up so fast as soon as he saw your pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Grow Up! (Asriel Dreemurr x Reader)

There was a time where Asriel thought it would be best if he stayed in the underground while all the other monsters would follow Frisk up onto the surface. Asriel was happy for all of the monsters. They all deserved to start a new life on the surface. They deserved all the happiness that he took away from them when he wanted his revenge. He was fine staying forever alone in the surface as long as everyone was happy. He was happy sacrificing himself.

Frisk stared at Asriel. Never moving ever since finding Asriel upon the field of golden flowers.

“Frisk… Don’t you have anything better to do?” The small goat prince asked the human sadly.

But they were still there.

Asriel was starting to break into sweat. This was the eighteenth time Asriel repeated the same words, hoping that Frisk would get the point and leave him alone.

But Frisk wasn’t having any of that.

‘Well, nineteenth time’s the charm I guess. Right?’ Asriel thought nervously.

Asriel opened his mouth, about to say the same exact line of words. “Frisk-”

Frisk grabbed Asriel’s hand and started walking to the direction towards the surface’s entrance.

Asriel jolted in shock. “F-Frisk, wait!”, Asriel yelped.

Frisk began to speed walk.

“I can’t go, Frisk! I told you, I’ll break their hearts all over again!”

The speed went faster.

“I need to take care of these flowers!”

Frisk ran.

He remembered the day being reunited with his parents. His father Asgore, was filled with tears in joy and happiness upon his return. Toriel was no different, enveloping him in a tight hug, and staining his favorite green striped shirt with big tears.

Now if Asriel thought that hug was too tight, he was proved completely wrong as soon as Asgore joined in and gave a group hug. His father’s hug suffocating him in the process.

And here Asriel was today, in the school in which his mother taught both monsters and humans together. Now, the school was amazing, it really was. His mother was always an excellent teacher, remembering the days from being homeschooled by her back from the underground. His mother had a big heart that welcomed and accepted everyone.

Asriel had always been a shy one, lacking courage for talking to people. He had no trouble making friends with other monsters, since he of course was a monster too. But Asriel was shy and nervous towards humans. It wasn’t until Frisk helped give him the courage to talk to humans

Frisk was very well-liked and popular among all monsters and humans. It was no wonder why they became the ambassador for all monsters. One day, Frisk introduced Asriel to some of his human friends. They later began to play video games and bonded. Asriel realized that all humans weren’t that scary after all. After the other human friends said their goodbyes and left Asriel and Frisk’s home. At first, Asriel was saddened by the thought of having his new friends leave. But he then smiled in happiness upon seeing the new exchanged numbers on his cellphone’s contacts.

Asriel finally became confident. Not having any problem talking to all monsters and humans. He wasn’t the shy goat boy who only had a few friends. Now he had so many he could hardly count. Asriel was happy. He hoped to never revert back to his old shy self.

But just like how life always twists the times when we think we are truly happy with ourselves, life decided to play a cruel joke and granted Asriel back to his old shy self.

It was a monday, Asriel hated mondays. Mondays was when homework was done last minute, forcing you to stop hanging out with your friends or play video games and finish your homework. Asriel was always one to follow rules and to do homework early, but that sunday, Asriel decided to video games over homework this time.

Big mistake. It was 11 pm, (which for young boys their age, 11 pm was very late) as soon as he finished the last level of the game, Asriel fell asleep on the couch. Not even bothering to go brush his teeth and go upstairs to bed.

Asriel woke up to see Frisk in front of his face, smirking.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” they said teasingly, “You just had to play video games, huh? I’m the one who usually does that on a sunday! But look at me now, I actually did it!” Frisk said, his eyes sparkling proud with their determination.

Frisk then looked at Asriel with curiosity. “You managed to finish the homework though, right?”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “Pa-lease Frisk, I’m an A plus student. Of course I…” Asriel’s eyes suddenly widened in alert. He didn’t remember finishing it.

Frisk clicked their tongue in disappointment. “Uh-oh, looks like Mr. A plus student won’t be so A plus anymore.” Frisk hummed.

Asriel turned to Frisk and grabbed both of their arms in desperation, “Please Frisk, I’m begging you! Please let me copy your homework! Mom will kill me!”, Asriel cried.

Frisk grinned evilly to themselves, but gave a mock innocent expression on the outside. They decided to piss off Asriel just a tiny bit more.”Hm, I don’t kn-”

Asriel began to shake Frisk before they could continue. “PLEASE FRISK, I NEED IT.” Asriel yelled with widened eyes.

Frisk was impressed with their adopted brother’s determination and gave him the homework without a second thought.

Before he could comment and congratulate his brother on their new-found determination however, their brother had already left to school early with their homework.

Frisk thought about yelling at their brother for stealing their homework, but then stopped. Asriel was truly determined to finish his homework. The thought touched Frisk and made them so happy and proud of their brother.

Happy tears escaped Frisk's eyes. Nothing could stop their happiness in that moment.

“Frisk dear, why are you crying?” Asked a concerned voice.

Not even his mother.

Asriel ran, and ran until he came upon a green hill that was near the school.

‘Yes’, he thought happily, fist-pumping through the air. ‘Now I can finish my homework on time!’, Asriel grinned as he sat down on the light green grass.

The homework was a piece of cake, English was always Asriel’s best subject since he always read books. Asriel smirked. Easy, easy, easy.

That was until he went to the math section. Oh no. Division.

Asriel was ready to look at Frisk’s math section of their homework, when he realized he didn’t have it. ‘Frisk didn’t staple all of his homework, did he..?’ Asriel frowned.

Now he truly regretted playing video games instead of remembering how to do division. Asriel sat there erasing and rewriting numbers in frustration. He couldn’t believe he would lose his straight A record because of stupid division. Asriel hated math with a passion.

Asriel sighed and gave up. Lying down on the grass, and closing his eyes. Maybe if Frisk or some of his friends appear, maybe they can help him with the division. There were just five problems left anyways, it’s not like it would take long.

But Asriel shook his head upon the thought and sighed once again. “Who am I kidding, I took this long to try and figure it out, and I still couldn’t finish it!” Asriel yelled out loud to nobody in particular. “It’s hopeless…” Asriel said has he used both of his arms to shield his eyes from the rising sun.

“What’s hopeless?” Asked a feminine voice.

Asriel bolted up in alert, someone actually heard everything he said! He turned around to see who the voice belonged to, to apologize for his embarrassing outburst. However, he stopped still as soon as he saw your face.

You were beautiful. So, so beautiful. The sunlight of the rising sun, cascaded around your face. Absolutely breathtaking.

Asriel felt his face flush. “W-wow..”

You looked at him in confusion and smiled. “Huh?”

“N-nothing!” Asriel blurted out, looking away from your face.

You smiled, ‘Aw, this little goat monster is so cute.’ You thought as you looked at his tiny horns. You sat down next to him and looked at the packet on his lap.

“Hey, what’s this?” You asked curiously as you gently took the packet from his lap, studying it.

This action only caused the goat boy to redden even more upon your close proximity.

“Oh, homework huh?”, you asked glancing at the boy beside you for a split second. Your then frowned upon seeing the subject as math. “Ugh, I hate math,” you groaned.

“M-me too!” Asriel managed to stutter out. He started to shyly smile trying to gain some confidence. “I always liked english better-” His confident words however were stopped as soon as he saw your pretty face smiling.

You chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah! Me too! A lot of people always think reading is boring, but I’ll gladly trade math for reading in english class any day! Even if it’s old shakespeare or old boring english- Bring it on!” You smiled, giving Asriel a grin that reminded him a lot like Undyne.

Asriel was enamored with your words, before he could respond to your words in agreement however, you gave him the now completed packet and ruffled his head before getting up.

Asriel closed his eyes and smiled at the contact. You hands and fingers were very gentle to his fur, giving him pleasure.

That happiness was short lived however as soon as you said the exact words, Asriel would never forget in his life upon meeting you:

“It’s a good thing I’m in high school! This math is pretty easy compared to math there, egh.” You grimaced distastefully. “I gotta go now, class will be starting in a few minutes for me and I’m still far from school!” You said laughing at your forgetfulness.

Asriel’s eyes widened. ‘H-highschool?!’

Your stomach suddenly began to rumble. Your cheeks tinged a soft pink. “Man, I forgot to eat breakfast too too! Ugh, this sucks. “ You sighed to yourself.

Asriel shook himself from his shocked trance, ‘I’ve got to at least pay her back for helping me with my homework!’ Asriel thought, reaching into his backpack and picking up his lunch box. He took out a slice of his mother’s famous butterscotch pie and shoved it towards your face.

“Hm?” Your eyes widened at the sight of the mouth-watering pie. “Are..Are you sure you want to give this to me?” You asked politely as your mouth began to water. Honestly, you just wanted to grab that pie and shove it in your mouth, you were so hungry you could barely think straight.

Asriel looked to the patch of grass beside him, not meeting your eyes. “Of course, this is in repay of helping me. Thank you Miss…?” He then shyly brought his gaxe upon your face, silently asking for your name.

You grabbed the pie and shoved it in your mouth, finishing it in one bite. You smiled at Asriel and thanked him. “Ah, don’t call me Miss, I’m not that old!”, you joked. “Call me (Name), what’s yours?”

Asriel gave a shy smile and shakily brought his hand up in front of you for a hand shake. “It’s Asriel, nice to meet you, (Name).”

“Likewise, Asriel.” You grinned, shaking his hand in return. Your eyes then turned to the direction you were supposed to go to. “Nice meeting you, Asriel.” You smiled as you ruffled his fur once again. “See you again, sometime!” Your voice called as you slowly disappeared down the hill.

The goat boy placed both of his hands upon the spot you had just touched and stood up. He finally got the courage and yelled back, “You too, (Name)!”

You turned around and waved back at him, his heart fluttering as you did so.

He smiled and stood still upon the hill, his eyes never leaving your figure as you left.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on Asriel’s shoulder. Asriel jolted away at the touch and frowned at the sight of Frisk.

“Hey, did you manage to finish the homework-” Frisk pursed their lips in annoyance as Asriel turned away before they could finish. “Hey, what the heck dude!”

Asriel turned back to Frisk and sighed, “I didn’t get to see her leave all the way.” Asriel pouted in annoyance.

Frisk raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Her? Who’s her?”

Asriel sighed dreamily. “She’s so pretty...She helped me with the math homework.”

Frisk grinned sheepishly at the mention of ‘math’, and began to rub at the back of his head. “Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I had the other half whoops-”

“It’s too bad she’s older than me…” Asriel frowned.

Asriel’s eyes suddenly sparkled, his ears twitching at his new idea. “I got it Frisk!” Asriel turned and grabbed Frisk by the shoulders.

Frisk looked at Asriel with extreme caution, their brother was acting weird. They decided to play along until he would calm down. “Y-yeah sure, of course you do buddy!” Frisk said smiling, in a clearly unconvincing smile.

Asriel looked at Frisk seriously. “I’m going to grow up.”

Frisk was still confused as ever. “...Huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhhhhh I said I was thinking of making an Asriel x Reader and I did it. Whoop. Whoop. This will probably be a short mini series I’ll do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Edit (8/13/16): Changed my mind this is a one shot now.


End file.
